


Happy Valentine's Day, Fionna

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Band, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball loves Fionna.<br/>Marshall loves Fionna.<br/>Flame loves Fionna.<br/>But who Fionna loves?</p><p>The Valentine's Day Ball is coming and the band Ooo, formed by Marshall, Gumball and Fionna, must practice the songs that are going to be played. With the help of their friends Cake, Mono and the mysterious Flame, old and new feelings are going appear on the surface, bringing fear and mysterious endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> This is a translation of one of my beloved fics in portuguese - I really love Adventure Time and I really love writing! The feedback was awesome too, so... I decided to translate it into english!
> 
> I really hope you like! And remember: any pairing is possible! If you don't like the possibility of one of them becoming true, please don't read!
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Jane.

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

"Robert Begum Ballard!"

I look with a scolding face at the boy coming towards me.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, what is so funny about my name?", I ask while I walk towards the school's noticeboard.

This is our great day. Marshall Lee, Fionna Schumann (our beloved friend) and I have a band called Ooo. With the Valentine's Day Ball approaching, the school's board decided to do a contest and choose a band to play. They'll announce the result today. I was barely able to sleep in the last three days, which, for my friends, is excellent. I love to bake things (my dream is to become a great chief) and, when I'm too stressed out, I go to the kitchen and cook the most delicious types of sweets I'm able. This fixation gave me the nickname of Gumball, formed by the last syllable of "Begum” and the first one of “Ballard”, and it works like a little prank too. Marshall goes even further: he thinks Robert is a cheesy name, so he calls me Bubba, a variation of Bob, countless times a day, and that certainly annoys me too much. Despite having a band together, we don't get along too well.

Fionna is the one that brings us together as a team.

I look at the stupid arsehole by my side and he's laughing.

"Marshall Lee, get over with it! What is so funny??"

He runs his fingers through his hair and keeps smiling in an absolutely annoying way.

"It's so... imponent. Are you a Lord, for God's sake?"

I smirk.

"And Marshall Lee Abadeer is a hippie name, I'm sure."

He growls.

"You must have noticed already that I don't fear you."

"You should. I'm a dangerous guy!" His poor little play is so weak I'm forced to roll my eyes. "And a potential rival to Fionna's heart."

My throat closes all of sudden, I choke and can feel my cheeks burning.

"Don't be ridiculous, there is nothing going on between Fionna and I..."

"Of course there isn't, Bubba. She has fallen for me already, it's obvious."

I shrug and laugh, but my heart is heavy. Fionna is a great friend, but things have been... a little awkward between us lately. There's some tension, I can't say why.

I shake my head so slightly so he can't see and run to the noticeboard. Fionna is already there and the smile she gives us makes me completely amazed.

"We did it!", she hugs us tightly. "We're gonna play on Valentine's Day Ball! Isn't it great?"

I look at Marshall over Fionna's shoulder. He points to her and says: _mine._ I feel my fist clenching to punch him. What a pain in the arse!

Fionna releases us finally and we exchange a high-five.

– Ooo!

I see Catherine Catesby, more known as Cake, Louis Monochrom, her boyfriend, and Prince Flambard, more known as Flame, walking towards us. They aren't in the band, but still are our best and beloved friends.

"We did it, Cake!"

Fionna hugs her friend and I feel myself melting. She hugs Mono as well (he is very quiet and shy), but the hug she gives to Flame makes me all alert: it's so intimate! Anyone looking at it would say there is something going on between them.

I look at Marshall, who's glaring at Flame with a scary expression. When he looks at me, I smirk, mocking him. I whisper: _"She is yours, hm?"_

It feels great, but still... A bad sensation inside my heart keeps poking me. Flame is a very, very unstable and impulsive guy. I'm worried about Fionna and, I swear, there's no jealousy there.

At all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I look at my school’s clothes and sigh deeply. With all the rush because of the ball, I didn’t notice how much rumpled they were.

Well, it can’t be helped, so I only shrug and try to concentrate on the huge joy I’m feeling now. We, the Ooo band, will play on the school’s Valentine’s Day ball! It’s a great, great honor and, I must confess, it makes me nervous. A lot. Cake says to me all the time that I’m a great singer (and the boys, Marshall and Gumball agree), but she’s not being fair. I’m not - I assure you - a goddess. Our band’s great name is Marshall, with all his charm and sex appeal.

Now I can feel my cheeks burning, but that doesn’t stop my mind to going any further. I know the boys since three years ago and even in that time they were like that: cat and mouse. I don’t understand what’s going on (or was) to make Gumball and Marshall so… aware of each other. Perhaps it’s anger? No, maybe not… A little riot?

Gumball is a young boy with middle height, auburn hair, freckles (they’re totally cute!), blue eyes. He is the smartest boy in our class, far away from the others who are willing to try beating him. He is, also, the bravest one. It’s not easy liking to cook and wishing to be a chef like him, as much as wanting to be a dancer or a hairstylist: the prejudice are always there, which is such a shame. Beyond all that, Gumball is one of the kindest boys I’ve ever have the pleasure of meeting (I must include Marshall as well) and he has a best friend: Mono, Cake’s boyfriend.

(Just between you and me, I don’t know how they managed to be such good friends, because Mono almost doesn’t say  word when he’s around people. Well… Who am I to judge that, right? If they can understand each other, their relationship is their own problem.)

I must confess I had a great crush on Gumball back then.

Marshall is a tall and stylish boy, with one of the most beautiful voices I’ve ever heard before, black hair that covers his ears and hazel eyes, so beautiful and light like the ones of a cat. He has a strong personality: as much as he is charming, Marshall is a bad guy, always messing up.. But don’t be mistaken: despite being all that, he never bullied anyone - not even Gumball and, believe me, they must have a lot of motives to hate each other. Marshall also dated that hateful and posh girl - Ashley Steele - but nowadays they seem to be only “good friends.”

I must confess that Marshall also made my heart beat faster in the past.

Speaking of them, they’re just approaching me and the notice board. I show them the warmest smile I’m capable of - I’m so happy! - and give the most awesome news: we did it!

Cake, Mono and Flame appear just after some minutes. I give them the big news as well and soon they’re congratulating us. When Flame comes near me, I feel my heart skipping a beat. I had my crush on him too, okay? It’s just natural…

When I think about Gumball, I feel like I’m something similar to a sister to him than a potential girlfriend. He cares the most about his studies, I’m sure he don’t even think about those things.

Considering Marshall, we’re always flirting with each other, but it seems more likely a joke. With all those chicks Marshall could pick, how would he notice and look only at me?

But Flame.... I feel like he also likes me, but his personality is so unstable and dark, I fear what an involvement between us could ever turn into. His cool and stylish blond hair, his piercings, his gothic style… Everything makes me aware of him, but in a good way.

As you can see, I like them all and can’t decide about who I should choose! Good work, Fionna!

The hug Flame is giving me is too intimate, it makes my heart race and my mind focus on our surroundings. I look at Marshall and he’s looking at us with a strange expression: could it be fear? Revenge? … Jealousy?

I decide to see what’s Gumball’s reaction. He has a plan and controlled face, mas his fists are clenching, I can see. That's so unlike him!...

I shake my head slightly and decide to leave all that aside. I don’t have time for this now, the band comes first!

We talk a bit more and schedule a rehearsal for tomorrow. I won’t be even capable of sleeping today! I’m so excited!

I just can’t wait!

 


End file.
